1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting apparatus in which light emitting elements are mounted on a substrate, and a lighting apparatus using the light emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting element, such as a light emitting diode (LED), is widely utilized as a highly efficient, space-saving light source in various lighting apparatuses for lighting applications, display applications, etc.
A light emitting apparatus (a light emitting module) in which a plurality of LEDs mounted on a substrate are enclosed around a light reflecting resin (hereinafter, also referred to as a dam material) is also known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-182307 and WO2011/129203, for example).